Zzzzz's Big Sunday Night
Zzzzz's Big Sunday Night Premiered: August 23, 2009 Number of Episodes: 1 Last Episode: Episode 1.1 Stats Total Money Won (both shows): $462,500 Total Money Won (How Much Do You Bet?): $200,000 Total Money Won (Million Dollar Lingo): $262,500 Most Money Won (How Much Do You Bet?): $200,000 (mastercards56) Most Money Won (Million Dollar Lingo): $262,500 (TPIRmaniac) Zzzzz's Big Sunday Night is a grouping of two game shows from forum member zzzzz, How Much Do You Bet? and Million Dollar Lingo. In between the two games, three minigames are featured. The show began airing on August 10, 2009. __TOC__ How Much Do You Bet? How Much Do You Bet? is a game where players see a question, wager an amount (in thousands, up to the amount they've won already) based on how sure they are that they will answer correctly. Then four choices come up, and if the player answers correctly, their wager is won, if not, it is lost. Contestants start off with $25,000, and there is no limit to how much that can be won. The game ends either when the contestant runs out of money or if they answer wrong three times. However, the player can walk away with their winnings after ANY question to avoid losing money or the game. Million Dollar Lingo Million Dollar Lingo is a revamped version of the GSN Original Lingo. The game is for only one player, rather than two teams, and the top prize is, as the title suggests, one million dollars. Main Round In the first round, the contestant is given ten words to solve, with five chances for each word. Each chance the player does not use is saved for the Bonus Round, with a possible (although extremely unlikely) 40 chances to be saved. The contestant receives a certain amount of money depending on how many words are solved: No Lingo The No Lingo Round was added in the revamp of the game for Episode 3. The contestant is given a Lingo board with all even numbers, some of which are covered in a star format. The player then draws one ball for each word he/she answered correctly in the main game. There is one ball for every even number from 2 through 74 for a total of 37 balls, despite the fact that most of these numbers will not be on the Lingo card. Every ball that does not create a Lingo is worth one-tenth of the contestant's winnings immediately after the first round. Bonus Round To advance into the Bonus Round, the player must have guessed at least 5 words correctly and saved at least 10 chances. This round works exactly like the last except for three differences: *Each word is worth one-tenth of the player's winnings from immediately after the No Lingo round. *The contestant only has the saved chances from the last round to solve all the words. The player may "pass" a word if he/she finds it too difficult, however it will not come back. *The contestant gets a bonus letter for the sixth through tenth correct answers in the first round. These may be used at any time, and multiple bonus letters may be used on the same word. Bonus Lingo After the Bonus Round is completed, the player moves into Bonus Lingo. He/she gets a Lingo board in which 12 spaces are covered, and as many Lingo balls as words were guessed correctly in the last round. If a Lingo is achieved on the first ball, the contestant's total winnings are multiplied by five. If a Lingo happens on the second ball, the winnings are multiplied by 4. This continues all the way down to 2, after which the contestant gets an extra $5,000 for getting a Lingo. Original Bonus Round The original bonus round from the Lingo pilot and episode 1.1 of Big Sunday Night was in the same format as the current one, but with a different prizing scheme. Each word was worth $10,000, however, if all ten words are solved correctly, the last was worth $100,000. Episode Guide Season 1 *Episode 1.1 Category:Zzzzz's Game Shows